


More than Whiskey- Qrow x Reader

by livthekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: It's Christmas time and that means there's a party at the Xiao Long/Rose residence. You don't like Qrow's drinking habits, so what happens when Ruby dares you to drink everything in Qrow's flask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this story includes alcoholism, yelling, fighting, and is a bit sad halfway through.

You ran up to the apartment you and Qrow shared, excitement clearly expressed on your face. You wouldn't usually be so excited, but it was Christmas and you were spending time with the Xiao Long family. You were just out getting popcorn and soda for the celebration. Once you reached your home, you fumbled with your keys until you got the right one, and unlocked the door. Qrow heard you when you placed the grocery bag on the table and got up from his place on the couch, his flask in his hand. You internally frowned upon seeing this; you didn't like Qrow's drinking problem very much. Sometimes he would get really drunk, and that always frightened you. He was very skilled with his scythe, and if he were to get angry and use it on you...  
  
"What's this?"  He asked, looking into the bag. You took off your coat and hung it up.  
  
"It's for the Christmas party with your family." You replied as you took off your scarf.  
  
"Uh...Christmas party?"  
  
You stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"You forgot about the Christmas party we were invited to? The one I've been talking about?" You gave him a look of disbelief. Sure, he wasn't as excited about Christmas as you, but he had to be extremely forgetful to forget about the Christmas party you've been talking about for the past two weeks. He smirked and walked closer to you.  
  
"Nah, I just like teasing you." He chuckled lightly. You frowned.  
  
"I actually fell for it too. Why do you always tease me?" You whined and looked up at him.  
  
"You make it so easy." He kissed you and smiled.  
  
"Plus, you’re cute when you fall for it." He turned and headed towards the bedroom you shared. "Oh and don't forget Christmas hats are encouraged." You smiled and rummaged through your coat closet until you found a box that said, "X-MAS/WINTER". You pulled it out and found a plaid Christmas hat with fur on  the sides and end. You also noticed it had green felt on one side in the shape of leaves with three red bells to look like holly. With a smile, you put it on and looked at your reflection. You had to admit, you were pretty cute! You looked at the clock. 5:45. You still had another 45 minutes before you had to be there, but it took about 15 minutes to get to Taiyang's home, where the celebration would take place. You walked into your room to get your Christmas sweater but stopped when you saw Qrow. You didn't even try to hide your laughter when you saw his Christmas sweater. It was a gray sweater with a picture of Santa and was captioned "sit on my lap". You went to your closet and pulled out a sweater with Shrek.   
  
"Shrek. Really?" Qrow asked.  
  
"You're the one with the 'sit on my lap' sweater." you reminded him. He chuckled and grabbed his classic red and white Christmas hat before leaving the room.  
  
By the time you got your shoes and coats, it was 6:00. You grabbed the snacks for the party and headed out. You would probably be a bit early, but since Ruby and Yang were already there for Christmas break, you assumed they wouldn't mind. You locked up the apartment and jumped into the passenger's seat of the car. Qrow started the vehicle and pulled out his flask. You snatched the flask from his hand as he was about to take a sip of it.  
  
“Hey!” he reached for the flask that was out of his reach.  
  
"No drinking in the car. Drinking and driving is illegal, and I don't feel like getting pulled over on Christmas." You screwed the cap back on the flask and put it in your coat. Qrow grumbled and started the car.   
  
The ride from your home to the Xiao Long residence was silent, save for the Christmas music coming from the radio. You rested your head against the glass of the window and watched the snow dust the road. Every now and then you’d glance over at Qrow, who kept his eyes on the road. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking. You wished you had that ability, but you didn’t, so you just studied his face for a sign of any emotion.  
  
Was he mad at you? Would it be obvious to everyone when you got there? What if enough is enough and he leaves you? What would you do? He wouldn’t leave you because of this, would he? Sure, you had had quarrels before, but how many can a relationship handle? No one is around, what if he kills you? Why did he bring his scythe to a party anyways? Relationships always threw you into a big heap of worry. You rarely had a relationship as good as the one you had now, so you were always scared you’d lose everything.  
  
He looked over to see your sad expression and didn’t get it. Were you upset from that? If he could see what you were thinking, he’d probably laugh, saying “If any of that happened, I would have to be completely crazy!” But he wasn’t in your mind and didn’t know what reassurance you needed. He did the best he could and smiled at you before looking back at the road.  
  
You looked back out the window, but this time with a smile as you hummed to the song on the radio. The snow seemed to dance to the tune, swirling around like snakes on the road. Because of the icy roads, you arrived at 6:20. You grabbed the soda and popcorn and gave Qrow’s flask back. He thanked you, and you knocked on the door. Barking was heard from the other side and you heard a “Zwei! Shhhhh! It’s probably Qrow and (Y/n)!” The door was flung open by none other than Ruby. She had a Christmas with her emblem sewn on.  
  
“UNCLE QROW! (Y/N)! YOU’RE HERE!” She practically screamed. She let you two in and sat down next to Yang, who was on the floor helping Taiyang clean up Remnant: The Game. Both of them had yellow hats, and Yang had her emblem sewn on. They waved to you as you set the snacks on a table with a bowl of m&ms on it and some cookies. You sat down in between Ruby and Qrow as Yang laughed at your sweaters.   
  
“Hey, it’s Shrek!” Ruby pointed at your sweater. You smiled.  
  
“Yeah. I saw it on this website, so I ordered it and it came about a week ago.” Ruby then looked at what Qrow was wearing.  
  
“I don’t get it.” She pointed at the gray sweater. Everyone was silent until Ruby yelled, “Oh! I get it! Because you sit on Santa’s lap at the mall and stuff!” Everyone laughed but nodded in agreement.  
  
“That’s exactly what it is.” He laughed. The five of you kept talking about life until someone suggested you all play truth or dare. Even though you were adults, it didn’t mean you couldn’t play child games. There were some dares like “Go outside barefoot”, or “balance an m&m on your face until next turn”. Ruby was trying to choose a dare for you when she saw Qrow pull out his flask.   
  
“(Y/n). You must.... Drink everything in Uncle Qrow’s flask.” She announced. Both of you eyed her in disbelief.   
  
“Are you sure? I don’t think Qrow would like it if I drank all his whiskey.” You chuckled. However, Qrow didn’t find it as amusing.   
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He growled. You shrugged.  
  
“I was just kidding around. Though I don’t remember the last time I saw you without a flask.” You knew you shouldn’t have said that, but the words just fell out of your mouth.  
  
“Oh, so you think I have a drinking problem? is that it?” Qrow raised his voice. You frowned.  
  
“Well, I dunno! Do you have a drinking problem, or is your drunk state permanent?!” You raised your voice to match his. Yang was just staring, unsure of what to do, or whose side she was on. Ruby hugged her knees and watched in sadness. This isn’t how she wanted this Christmas to be.  
  
“Maybe I do love my whiskey! More than you even! But that’s not saying much. I bet a man who’s never touched alcohol in his life would still value a drink more than you!” This made you realize everything you had said, and all your anger was replaced with sadness.  
  
“Maybe you’re right.” You stood up and left, without even bothering to grab your coat. Qrow instantly regretted every word he said to you, and tried to run after you. He grabbed both your coats and started leaving until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Taiyang.  
  
“I’ll go talk to her. We’re friends, and we didn’t just have an argument, so I think she might listen to me. Stay here.” He took your jacket from Qrow and headed outside.   
  
When he opened the door he was greeted by the blistering cold winds blowing snow everywhere. This made them visibly worried. You were outside in nothing but jeans and a Shrek sweater in the middle of a blizzard in the dark. Without a moment to lose, he rushed out looking for you. Snow covered the sidewalk, but not enough to hide your footprints. He followed you as quickly as possible without slipping.   
  
You didn’t realize how cold you were until you reached the park. There were street lights above you, but they were almost useless with the snow blocking its light. You kept walking through the park, kicking the snow, trying to block thoughts of Qrow out of your head. You wanted to know why Qrow said what he did, but you also wanted to know why you said what you did. What happened? What made you so mad?   
  
Your thoughts were stopped by howling. You looked up and realized you weren’t in the park anymore. You were in the woods, and grimm were always found here. You then knew why Qrow brought his weapon everywhere. You wanted to go back. You reached for your phone only to remember you left it in your coat pocket. So here you were in the middle of the woods in a blizzard with a beowulf that was probably ready to pounce at this very moment. You kept walking but tripped You felt tears well up in your eyes again, and you fell to the ground, wishing all your problems would go away.   
  
They in no way went away. Instead, they got worse. the beowulf ran at you, its jaws open, ready to chomp down on your skull. You braced yourself for impact, but it never came. Instead, you heard two gunshots. You looked up and saw the beowulf lying dead. You turned around and saw Taiyang with gauntlets similar to Yangs. You ran up to your friend and hugged him tightly.   
  
“I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! Thank you so much for finding me!” You cried into his shoulder.  
  
“Let's get back. I'm sure everyone's quite worried about you.” He handed you your coat and walked you back.  
  
“It’s not entirely your fault, you know.” He told you. “He's had trouble with things in the past. Relationships, missions, life in general. When you have skill like his, you get more work. Whiskey is just what he turns to when he needs to relax a little. I think he knows he has an addiction now and is honestly a little bit ashamed of it.”   
  
It all made sense to you then. You instantly felt worse about what you said. Taiyang did not help at all. Well, he didn't help you feel better, but it helped you know more about your boyfriend, and that's definitely better than any word of comfort.   
When you got back to the Xiao Long home, you saw Ruby and Yang next to Qrow. It didn't look like any of them had moved, except Qrow, who was in a position similar to Ruby’s. When they saw you, Qrow ran up to you and wrapped you in a tight hug.  
  
You, of course, hugged him back and listened as he mumbled apologies into the crook of your neck, like “I'm so so sorry” or “I don't know what happened but I didn't mean any of it”.  
  
Ruby, thinking it was the right time for this, poked you and Qrow and pointed up to a sign that hung above your heads. It said “MISTLETOE” in big red and green letters. He smirked and kissed you lovingly.  
  
Ruby instantly regretted pointing it out to you and mumbled, “gross” as she made a face. You heard this and giggled as you broke away from Qrow.   
  
“We should probably go.” You informed everyone. You were about to open the door again but Taiyang blocked the exit.   
  
“It's a really bad blizzard out there. Maybe it'd be safer if you stayed here.” He suggested, and his daughters got excited.  
  
“I'm gonna go make everyone hot chocolate!” Yang announced and ran into the kitchen.  
  
“I'll help!” Ruby called out after her.  
  
You smiled then looked back at Qrow, who had wrapped his arm around your waist.  
  
“I love you, ya know.” He told you.   
  
“More than your whiskey?” You asked.  
  
“Hmm... Lemme think about it...” He pretended to think until you punched his arm playfully.  
  
“Hey! Okay yeah, more than whiskey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another happy ending. If you liked this Qrow x Reader, you can read my New Year's Resolution one or request another if you'd like.


End file.
